I Miss You
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: "Crack!" Hikaru froze in his rampage, frustration and anger leaving as quickly as it came. He stumbled over to the origin of the sudden noise, bending to scoop up the photograph lying among shards of glass, just as broken as he was. Past character death, minor HikaKao if you squint, Oneshot.


**I Miss You**

**By: Melody Syper Carston**

Hikaru sighed as he shuffled into his room, tossing his bag to the side and plopping down in a beanbag on the floor. For a while, all was quiet, and Hikaru took this moment to close his eyes and felt the stress of high school and being the heir to the family business slowly roll up the muscles in his shoulders and into the base of his skull, throbbing lightly.

But as the quiet became too much for him to handle, he cracked an eye open and called quietly for his seemingly absent other half.

"Kaoru?"

Hazel eyes met their mirror image's as Kaoru answered just as softly, "I'm here, Hikaru. How was school? Not too overwhelming, I hope." A small smile curved at his lips, perfectly mirroring the one now tugging at his older brother's. He too was lounging on the floor.

"School was school. Boring without you there... You weren't too lonely while I was gone, were you, Kaoru?" Tilting his had towards Kaoru, who automatically mimicked Hikaru's movements, Hikaru let his eyes droop to half-mast, relaxing into the familiar feeling of his twin's presence.

Another soft smile, much like the one still in place on Hikaru's face. "Only a little, but you're here now, aren't you? So, I'm not lonely anymore. Tell me what went on in the club today, Hika! What happened while half of the brotherly love act missing?"

Hikaru's eyes lit up happily (and Kaoru's in a knowing anticipation) as he spoke, "Well, today's theme was fairy tales because you know Milord has to act as much the princely character as he possibly can." Both rolled their eyes.

"Oh, really? Tell me, which roll were you? The evil sibling?" Kaoru's eyes flashed just as mischievously as Hikaru's did the moment the question arose.

"You know me so well, Kaoru, dear!" Hikaru grinned slyly, complimenting the smug one teasing Kaoru's lips.

"Of course I do! I am your twin, after all. And how was Haruhi?"

The smile lighting up Hikaru's face melted away so quickly that Kaoru in his surprise dropped his, as well.

"'You know what she told me, today? She told me that the fairies am witches in all of the fairy tales were realer than you were anymore."

A hurt look flickered over both faces. "I told her she didn't know what she was talking about and that you d-definitely..." A lump was forming in the back of Hikaru's throat, "y-you definitely w-were re-real."

He pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the mirror, watching the tears flow down Kao... no Hikaru's face.

'Kaoru isn't here!' Haruhi's voice echoed in his mind just as it had earlier that day when she had said it. 'Kaoru isn't here! Kaoru isn't here! Kaoru isn't here!'

Like a horrible realization of how true the state was. His world around him had dropped and collapsed, pulling him down with it just as the silence that had followed her outburst had done in the club that morning.

'Kaoru isn't here! Kaoru isn't here! Kaoru isn't here!'

Rising from his seat and falling to his knees once more, Hikaru's hands clenched in frustration, and he reeled back, slamming the tightly curled fist forward into the mirror. He watched it shatter, watched as pieces lodged into his skin, watched as pieces freed themselves to the floor.

'Kaoru isn't here! Kaoru isn't here! Kaoru isn't here!'

Watched as his twin shattered, watched as his world crumbled, watched as his hold on his emotions lay in ruins.

'Kaoru isn't here! Kaoru isn't here! Kaoru isn't here!'

His jaw clenched, angry tears rolling steadily down his cheeks as he stood. "You were here! And you left me! Without any fucking explanation or goodbye or even an 'I love you'! You left me alone!" Arms swiped angrily at the cluttered desk at his right, fingers clenched and tore at designs tacked to the walls, a book was held briefly in his shaking grasp before it was sent flying across the destroyed room.

_'Crack!'_

Hikaru froze in the middle of his rampage, the frustration and anger leaving him just s quickly as it had come. He rushed to the origin of the noise, bending down to scoop up the photograph lying amongst shards of glass from a now broken picture frame.

Two identical brothers, hugging and caught in the middle of their laughter stared innocently up at him.

The tears once again began to flow, and Hikaru let out a broken sob as he collapsed on his bed, the picture cradled in his hands close to his chest. A sniffle left him as diamond tears slipped across the bridge of his nose and melted into the fabric of the blanket below him.

"I miss you, Kaoru."

**X~*~X**

**A/N: Well, hello, Ouran fandom! It's been a while since I've shown my face around here, hasn't it? Eh, I'm probably not here for stay, either. This piece is a thousand years old, and I finally broke down and posted it after some major editting. **

**Ah, I've always wanted to write something where one of the twins was either a figment of the others imagination or dead and the real/alive twin held conversations with the other in the mirror. I dunno.**

**Anyway, I'm coming up on my third anniversary here and I have a goal of having 45 stories (50 would be even better), so maybe bounce some ideas off me?**

**Reviews and favourites are the shit.**

**~Melody Syper Carston**


End file.
